In Classroom
by MyMindPalace221b
Summary: Su mano se movía por debajo del pupitre, subiendo y bajando por los muslos de su compañero. Hoy le apetecía hacer sufrir un poco a Merlín.


**Título:** In Classroom

 **Resumen** : Su mano se movía por debajo del pupitre, subiendo y bajando por los muslos de su compañero. Hoy le apetecía hacer sufrir un poco a Merlín.

 **Advertencia:** Escena sexual explícita en un lugar público.

 **In Classroom**

Merlín sacaba la lengua hacia un costado y la mordía sin darse cuenta, inclinado sobre su banco mientras tomaba concentrado sus apuntes. Arturo lo observaba desde la comodidad de su asiento justo al lado.

De repente una idea macabra se le crucr por la cabeza y decidió llevarla a cabo, poniendo su mano en la rodilla de su pobre presa desprevenida que saltó en su asiento y lo miró con sospecha.

Gauis, su viejo profesor de biología no pareció notar nada, Arturo creía ser bastante disimulado, además, su mano se movía por debajo del pupitre, subiendo y bajando por los muslos de su compañero. Hoy le apetecía hacer sufrir un poco a Merlín.

—Arturo. — susurró con advertencia. Toda la clase en silencio. Era imposible que el nombrado no haya escuchado, pero este decidió tener un momento de sordera. — ¡Arturo! — volvió a susurrar un poco más alto, para que no lo pudiera ignorar.

Sin embargo, el rubio no contestó y no tan solo siguió con sus peculiares masajes si no que su mano fue subiendo aún más, cortando la respiración de Merlín, hasta que la mano descendió hacia su rodilla y el pudo respirar tranquilo. Cuando sintió esa mano apartarse de su pierna, Merlín suspiró con alivio y le dedicó a Arturo una mirada de agradecimiento hasta que de repente sintió como esa grande y caliente mano apretó su entrepierna y el joven soltó un gemido ahogado. Arturo sonrió con maligno placer, Merlín era tan ingenuo y distraido que había caído en su trampa y la sorpresa fue el doble.

El pobre afectado tuvo que enfrentarse con la mirada confundida y curiosa de toda la clase.

— ¿Algún problema Merlín?

—Ninguno profesor.

—Bien… — dijo el mayor sin creerle.— Continuemos.

Y allí, en plena clase, Arturo estaba abriendo la bragueta de su pantalón para sostener sobre el bóxer la (ya casi del todo formada) erección, y eso, a pesar de no querer admitirlo, ponía más caliente aún a Merlín. Y cuando el rubio bajó lo suficiente su ropa interior como para tomar del todo su húmedo miembro viril en su gran mano, Merlín se mordió el dorso de la mano para no gemir del placer.

La mano trabajaba sobre su pene de forma experta, mientras que el pulgar masajeaba su sensible glande esparciendo así el líquido pre seminal y facilitado el movimiento de arriba hacia abajo. Arturo disfrutaba de observar como generaba placer en el tembloroso Merlín.

El orgasmo llegó de improviso a pesar de que sea una reacción lógica de su cuerpo ante el estímulo (y vaya estímulo sensual) de Arturo, lo sorprendió tanto que no pudo contener el vergonzoso sonido ahogado que atrajo la atención de todo el curso (de nuevo) además de que manchó parte de su ropa.

—Merlín. —Dijo Gauis con un tono mucho más paternal, ya dejando su rol de profesor para tomar el de tío preocupado. — ¿Necesitas retirarte un momento a la enfermería? Después puedes pedirle a Arturo los apuntes.

— No, no se preocupe profesor, estoy bien. — Gauis le mandó una mirada significativa y Merlín, todavía sonrojado y recuperando el aliento, le dijo más despacio y lento. —Gauis, de verdad, estoy bien.

Entonces Merlín miró con molestia a Arturo, quien miraba al frente todavía, pretendiendo que nada había pasado, con una maldita sonrisa de triunfo y orgullo en su rostro.

— Voy a matarte.

—Pero lo disfrutaste… —dijo el rubio, sin dejar de sonreír y finalmente mirándolo, cosa que provoco un mayor sonrojo por parte de Merlín.

—Cállate idiota. —dijo mirando hacia otro lado

— Cállame.

Después de eso Arturo empezó a reírse, hasta que saltó en su asiento cuando sintió una mano apretando su entrepierna.

— Oh, no te atreverías…

— ¿Quieres apostar? ¿Vas a tentar a la suerte? —Preguntó Merlín con una sonrisa pícara, parecida a aquella que había tenido Arturo en el principio de su travesía.

Arturo tragó saliva.

Al parecer había llegado la hora de la venganza.


End file.
